Yamanbagiri is Mine!
by RaiKuni
Summary: "Yamanbagiri itu milikku!" /" jangan rindu.. karena rindu itu berat.. kamu tidak akan kuat, biar aku saja"/"pret kampret lah!


"Yamanbagiri itu milikku!!" /" jangan rindu.. karena rindu itu berat.. kamu tidak akan kuat, biar aku saja"/"pret kampret lah!

 **Yamanbagiri is Mine!**

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus

Mikazuki Munechika X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Tsurumaru Kuninaga X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

 ** _Warning_** : OOC, Abal, laknat, kampret kagak lucu, garing hahaha

 **Y.I.M**

"KONO KUSO JIJI!!!"

 **SYUUNGGG BRAAAKKKK**

Pagi yang indah kini terkontaminasi oleh suara teriakan Mbah dukun unyu unyu yang biasa dipanggil Mikazuki Munechika

Bagaimana tidak? Ia dengan laknatnya menarik tudung pedang sholehah yang menyandang nama Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Harusnya Mikazuki mengerti bukan? Yamanbagiri adalah pedang sholehah yang tidak mau membuka auratnya barang sedikit pun

Dasar kakek tua brengsek

Mari hapus kata brengsek agar terkesan halus

"HUWAA Manba-chan... Aku tidak senga-"

Kerah baju ditarik. Tatapan tajam paling menuduh di seluruh jagat raya dilayangkan dengan spontan

Oh tidak, istrinya sedang marah

"Tapi..."

Tangan Mikazuki bergerak menyentuh wajah putih tirus mulus milik sang pirang

".. Kau terlihat lebih cantik barusan"

 **KYAWW A CIEE...**

Yamanbagiri blushing ria..

Pandangan dialihkan dengan sengaja. Manik peridot tak lagi sefokus dan setajam tadi

"Ka-kalau begitu, ka-kau boleh me-membukanya.. Ta-tapi bukan di tempat umum !"

Ah, Tsundere ~

Eh? Tunggu sebentar?

Mikazuki merona hebat.. oh ayolah.. ia juga PERNAH muda

"Ah, Mikazuki.. waktunya berangkat"

Dua pasang mata melirik pada sumber suara. Sunggingan senyum khas dari seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga mewarnai suasana

Euh, jangan sok tebar pesona dihadapan Yamanbagiri!

"Tsurumaru?"

Senyum merekah ... Lebar.. lebar.. semakin lebar...

Hingga mengalahkan kuchisake onna

Ekhem.. singkat cerita... Pedang sholehah nan cantik namun rendah diri ini sedang ditempeli oleh 2 makhluk tak kasat jiwa, Mikajuki dan Curutmaru. Yang mana mereka selalu berseteru dengan arrogantnya sambil pamer gigi kuning di depan sang pirang

"Menggelikan"

Tawa renyah dan sebuah senyuman ceria menghujam Tsurumaru. Yah walaupun bibirnya tersenyum, namun tatapan matanya seolah menyuruh sang bangau untuk balik kanan bubar jalan dari sana

"Ayolah Mikazuki.. sebentar lagi kau akan dikirim.. percayakan manba kepadaku"

Senyum tulus menginterogasi. Dibalas dengan senyum sinis penuh kemenangan

"Oya Oya? **_PHO_** seperti mu.. mana bisa kupercaya?"

BULLSHIT! KAKEK JAMAN NOW!

Eittsss.. Mikazuki itu tidak kalah dengan anak muda jaman sekarang loh ya! Tanamkan itu!

"Huwooooooo.. kore wa odoroita, kau rupanya belajar bahasa baru ya?"

Tangan jahil yang biasa di gunakan untuk mengerjai ookurikara ataupun Toudan lainnya kini telah beralih fungsi menjadi perangkul pundak Yamanbagiri

"Ya kan? Manba-chan"

Yamanbagiri blushing ria

Mikazuki panas.. dan Tsurumaru dibakar sampai mati

 ***Y.I.M**

"ORA ORA ORA!!!!"

 **SPLASHH**

Manik hetero menatap dengan seksama partner dalam misinya kali ini. Kashuu Kiyomitsu, pedang rempong yang ditinggal suami.. ah, hati Mikazuki menjadi iba melihatnya

"Jangan sampai.. manba jadi janda" gumaman kecil terdengar lirih

Otak Mikazuki kembali memutar memori 20 menit yang lalu

 **Flashback**

"Yamanbagiri.. aku akan pergi.."

Satu tepukan dan tundukan kepala membuat Mikazuki tersenyum

Yamanbagiri menarik pakaian sang rembulan dengan pelan

"Cepatlah.. kembali"

MOE!!!!!

Mikazuki terpesona..

Aaahh! Ia ingin memakan dan mengisi sang pirang sekarang juga!

Ekhem..

"A-aku.. takkan lama"

Sial! Mikazuki yang notabene nya adalah seme Yamanbagiri tiba tiba tergagap saking imutnya pemandangan

Satu tarikan nafas dan tangan halus menyentuh wajah sang pirang

"Apa kau.. akan merindukan ku hm?"

 _"SADAR WOI! CUMAN BEBERAPA JAM DOANG!"_

Anggukan dilakukan. Blushing dimana mana

"Yamanbagiri.. jangan rindu.. itu berat, kau tidak akan kuat.. biar aku saja"

Manik peridot bersinar. Background bunga mulai bermunculan

"PRET KAMPRET LAH! DOLAN EVERYWHERE! DAH PERGI SONO"

Yaah.. sebelum di hancurkan oleh Tsurumaru

Dan dipojok sana.. Kashuu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam

"Janda mah bisa apa atuh"

 **Flashback off**

"Haah... Rindu itu berat" gumam Mikazuki

"Gak seberat jadi janda kan?" Kashuu nimbrung kemudian

Mikazuki sweatdrop seketika

 _'apa Yamanbagiri baik baik saja bersama si brengsek itu?'_

"Mikazuki-dono.. hati hati ditikung loh" tampang watados dari strawberry ini rupanya tidak mengetahui resiko dari perkataanya

Ok baik Ichigo.. sejak kapan kamu beralih profesi jadi kompor gas?

Perkataan Ichigo membuat Mikazuki cemas 100 kali lipat

 _"Lu ditikung? Bales geblek.. puter balik tabrak dari depan"_

Oke.. yang digaris miringi itu hanya sesuatu yang sifatnya tidak nyata dari otak sesosok kebiishi yang nguping pembicaraan sejak tadi

 **BOOMM**

 ***Y.I.M**

 **Di Citadel**

Sudah helaan ke 49 yang Yamanbagiri keluarkan dalam 10 menit

Hal ini mengundang banyak tanda tanya kagak pake titik tapi pake koma di kepala Tsurumaru

"Manba-chan.. ~"

 **BRAAK**

Tubuh Yamanbagiri terhempas ke lantai dengan Tsurumaru diatasnya

Wah! Pose apakah ini?!

Tangan dingin nan pucat kek mayat baru mati mengelus lembut leher Yamanbagiri (Oi inget! Ini bukan ah sudahlah )

"Dia.. belum membuat bekas bukan?"

 **BLUSHH**

Yamanbagiri ber-blushing ria

Ayolah Tsurumaru! Manba itu sudah punya suami !

"Yang namanya kakek mana bisa tahan.. encok palingan. Bentar lagi juga mati"

"Sialan.. kau cemburu ? Makanya.. tampang begalmu tolong dikondisikan"

Emang dasar terkutuklah mulut Yamanbagiri yang seenak jidatnya memancing seorang Tsurumaru

"Cemburu itu cuman untuk orang lemah"

"Hah?"

"Dan sekarang aku sedang menjadi orang lemah"

"Lemah kok bisa ngempas orang ke lantai?"

Au dah manba..

Tsurumaru mengerjap cepat lalu menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari Yamanbagiri

"Yamanbagiri.. kamu tau tidak? Perbedaan kamu dengan panci rumah Ichigo?"

"Panci Ichigo ori.. sedangkan aku duplikat?"

Plis deh manba.. jaga image dong!

"Kalau panci untuk nampung makanan.. kalau kamu untuk nampung hati aku"

Tsuru dibantai habis habissan

 ***Y.I.M**

Gerbang dibuka, manik peridot bersinar kembali

Suaminya telah pulang!

"Yamanbagiri.. Tadaima"

Tawa jenaka yang khas menyambut pelukan hangat sang istri

Haah.. pemandangan yang indah

Sedangkan di pojok sana.. Tsurumaru panas terbakar api. Sampai mengakibatkan kulit shoukudaikiri mulai menggelap

Lah maksudnya apa?

Tatapan penuh kemenangan dari Mikazuki mulai membuat Tsurumaru resah pasrah gelisah

 _"AAARRGGHH CEPATLAH MATI MIKAZUKI!"_

"Kita akan selalu bersama Yamanbagiri"

Suara direndahkan agar terasa efek dramatisnya. Saat suasana sepi.. bunga sakura mulai berjatuhan

"Selalu bersama.. suka maupun duka.. bertarung.. tidur.. makan.. minum.. berkaca.. minum teh.. berbicara.. berpuisi.. melambaikan tangan .. encok .. semuanya harus bersama!"

Yamanbagiri menautkan alis

"Eh, encok?"

Tsurumaru ngakak guling guling di dekat Ichigo

"Oh ya benar.. Yamanbagiri.. jangan encok.. itu berat, kamu gak akan kuat.. biar aku saja"

"Oh ok"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Yamanbagiri menendang pinggang Mikazuki dengan cepat

"ITTAAA-!!!!!!!!! Pi-pinggangku!!!"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang "biar aku saja"... "

TERKUTUKLAH WAHAI OTAK YAMANBAGIRI

 ***Fin~**

Bacotan author :

Huwooo kagak nyangka bikin yang beginian !!..

Akhirnya... setelah sekian lama temen temen kelas pada ribut gegara film ter hits akhir akhir ini.. Lahir juga ni Fanfic lucknut .. :'V

Minna-sama! maafkan atas kegajean author laknat ini..

Review Plis *sinar sinar* ()

 ***Bonus**

"Tsurumaru-dono.. Kau tau tidak beda dirimu dengan Mikazuki?"

 **CIAAAWW**

Ichigo yang notabene nya adalah seroang uke mampu melancarkan gombalan nya!

"Memang apa bedanya?"

"BEDA JAUH!"

Ichigo disantet sampai mati


End file.
